Jackson's boy
by markab
Summary: Just a short one off to see how things are getting on.


I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: Just a short snap shot of how things are getting on...

FATHER AND SON.

_**SEPTEMBER 2015**_

"Come on lad, eat your breakfast" told Aaron has he turned from making a pack up for Jack.

"I don't like it"

Aaron frowned at him, " But you like Jam on toast"

Jack looked at him like he was stupid, " I can't stick it, truth be told"

Aaron shrugged as he went to get the milk from the fridge, "But your dad said it was your newest favourite"

Jack screwed his face up, "and what does HE know? HIM with the screw loose"

Jackson came in and sat down at the table. Jack looked at him, then got up and walked off with out a word. Aaron handed Jackson a brew, "Just ignore him, he'll get bored with it soon enough"

Jackson shrugged, "Yep...just like you said last week...truth be told, he's getting worse, and don't go denying it, because you know it too"

Aaron sat down, "Look...maybe you and him just need a little chat or sommit...put things on track again, before it gets worse like...", he suggested.

Jackson raised his eyebrowe, "Doubt that's gonna do any good...he keeps banging on about living at Sarah's...it IS worse"

Aaron bit his lip, "best get him to school then...", he got up and kissed Jackson on the lips, "oh yeah I should be finishing that old womans wall today...just hope I haven't gone and cocked up with it"

Jackson looked at him, " IF you've done what I've shown yah...then you shouldn't of"

Aaron nodded and walked off.

Xxxxxxxxx

The sun was hot. Aaron swiped his browe and looked at the wall he had just completed. It wasn't bad, infact it was the best wall he had done. But up to Jackson's standard? No it wasn't, he had a long way to go.

Well, he hoped that wouldn't happen, with a bit of luck on his side, Jackson's business might get off the ground and he wouldn't be needed helping him out no more. He could get back to car machanics because that was what he did...not building.

But that was the deal. He had thought this over and over and they needed to get Jackson's business off the ground by the cheapest means necessary, hense him.

Sighing to himself he looked up to see the old woman step out of her front door with the biggest pair of specs he had ever clapped eyes on. She was accompanied by her son. Both of them scrutinised the wall.

Aaron stood back. It was crap, he knew they were gonna say it was crap and they weren't gonna pay him.

"You know what son, that's not bad...when that mate of mine at work recommended you for this, I have to be honest, I thought to meself, bet they're pair of back street cowboys, but I must say...I was wrong"

Aaron's eyes widened. He was kidding wasn't he? Couldn't the bloke see all the dodgy bits in the cement...but looking at other walls, maybe that was normal...Jackson said he couldn't be with him ALL the time, so, it was abit trial and error...and Jackson DID SAY that he picked it up better than someblokes he knew of. And he had practiced with the lego.

Aaron swallowed down the cold tea he had left, "Oh...great...thanks...I'm still pretty new at this, so if there's any probs just give us a call"

The blokes gran smiled through her flase teeth and fished into her cardy pocket and pulled out the business card, " Great, you've got our number, we'll invoice yah...cash is fine" Aaron chuckled and handed the mug of cold tea leaves back to her.

Packing everything up and shoving it in the back of the van, Aaron jumped in and pulled away, he needed to pick up Jack from school.

He pulled over at the school gates and waited in the van with the engine running. Snatching up his phone from the dash, Aaron scrolled down to Jackson's number and pressed call, "Yeah it's me...I've finished Mrs Havens' wall and just picking up Jack...is there owt you want me to get in? What? Yeah I have been doing some thinking about that, I don't think we should go... I mean, you know with all the hassle that cunts put us through...yeah I know...we'll talk about it laters...see you ina bit..."

He looked up to see Jack approaching the van and climbed in, "Well come on Uncle Aaz drive..."

Aaron frowned at him, " So what gives...? What's with the attitude again?"

Jack looked at him, " It's NOT cool to get picked up you know...I DID say to dad about me going to school on me bike"

Aaron blew out a laugh as he approached the traffic lights, " You're joking aren't yah? You're not gonna be biking anywhere with all this traffic mate...it's WELL dangerous"

Jack screwed his face up, " Then I'll walk then..." he wailed.

Aaron shook his head, " it's TOO far...it'll take you at least 4 hours to walk to school from home"

Jack shrugged, " Not from Mums though"

Aaron looked into his rearview, " Yeah, but that's because she lives nearer and..."

"Then I can live there, then"

Aaron frowned and pulled the van into a bus stop to look at the lad, " Jack...what's got into yah, we had all this last week..."

Jack looked up at him, eyes all sheepish, " Dads a nutcase...that's what James at school said"

"Nutcase? What do you mean by that exactly? What gives? Come on OUT with it lad!"

Jack sighed, " They keep saying that dad is a nutter...and that he ran away because he was went spaso, and he still is..."

Aaron shook his head, " Oh I see...KIDS again is it...tomorrow, I want you to pick me out this James fella..he needs putting straight"

Jack shook his head, " NO! You'll JUST make it worse! I want to stay at Mums...at least that way, they can't say owt..."

Aaron looked back at him, but looking ashamed, Jack looked the other way.

"We talk about this later"

And with that he indicated and pulled out...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chas put the drinks onto the bar-top as Aaron came into the pub with Jack in toe, "Right you...go sit down over there..." he pointed.

Jack slumped off and sat down. Aaron went to the bar and told his Mum to get a lemonade in for the boy.

"He's gotta face on him...just like his dad"

Aaron screwed his face up, "Shut it, will yah..."

Chas plonked the glass of lemonade next to the two drinks, "Just saying, that's all...but you've made your bed don't go moaning about it love"

"I'm NOT!"

Chas gave him a sly smirk as she took the tenner from him, "Your face says different...It's WHAT you've signed up for...a crackpot and his son"

Aaron took the drinks over to the table and sat down. Chas wiped over the bar and watched them closely.

"Why's SHE staring?"

Aaron gave the lad a quick clip round the head, " Oi you! Have some respect...Why are you starting to act like this for"

Jack looked at him, and pulled a face, "errrrr...if you let me live at Mums, then just maybe I might behave"

Aaron looked up and saw Jackson come in through the door. He immediately joined them.

"Alright mate...I've got yah a soda in", Aaron told as he handed it to him.

Jackson took a sip, and as he did, his eyes moved to focus on the harsh stare from Chas.

"Ignore her" told Aaron.

"Surely the ice queen will thaw soon, wont she?" Jackson asked putting the soda down. Aaron shrugged, " Dunno, I thought she might've by now...but after the trial and everything, she's abit stressed out still"

"That were weeks ago...FACE IT...It's me she hates...and she always will", he hissed.

Aaron placed his hand down over his lovers thigh and rubbed it, "Who cares what she thinks...it's MY life"

Jackson pulled out the repeat prescription from his combat shorts, "Yet another dose...Dr Abbot says if I need any more then she is gonna refer me to a...you know"

"The nutjob doctor" said Jack rolling his eyes, " I'm NOT stupid you know...you can't hide things from ME no more, I'm not a little kid"

Aaron turned, " You're 9, so YEAH you are!"

Jack stuck his finger up, "go swival"

Jackson stood up, " Right you HOME NOW!" he said raising his voice.

"I'm-drinking-my-drink" said Jack ignoring him.

Jackson snatched it off him, "Ohhhh I don't think so, sunshine...now DO-AS-I-SAY!"

Jack jumped up and ran out the pub with a face on him. Jackson shook his head, "he's getting worse him...I'm sick of him and that attitude"

Aaron nodded, as he finished his pint, " He's just getting older, that's all...but I'm telling you sommit mate, if he's getting like this now, he's gonna be a right little git when he's a teenager"

Jackson shook his head, like the wind had gone from his sails, he rubbed his face and sighed, "Aaron...I don't think I can do this..."

Aaron slapped a hand down on Jackson's shoulder as he stood, "YES YOU CAN...It's gonna take time...YOU KNOW THAT...but...you're doing great...you were really good to me over the trial thing when I cracked up in court...when i had to face him...tell that jury what scumbag did to me..."

Jackson swallowed and stood up, and rubbed the younger mans arm, "Sorry...I don't mean it...It's just he's getting to me...he's still banging on about moving to Sarah's because he thinks I'm a right nutcase and who can blame him, eh? What I put him through...what HE went through last year"

Aaron shook his head and smiled, "Jackson ALL kids do this...I DID...this is HIM now...he's starting to be his own person and we might not like it, it's tough..."

Jackson tried to half smile at him, "Can't we just put life on fast forward, till he is 18?"

"No chance..." he said tapping him on the arm, "...come on...lets get home"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jack was bribed by pizza. He behaved and went to bed, but even that was wearing abit thin. As Jackson made a brew in the kitchen and took his meds, Aaron went up stairs where Jack was sitting on his bed, "Can I come in?"

Jack shrugged.

Aaron went in and sat on the bed next to him, "Jack mate...I wish you would be nicer to your dad...he's had a rough time mate"

"So he says"

"He's getting better you know...but...he'll get better faster if we are ALL on his side"

Jack screwed his face up, "I AM ON HIS SIDE!"

Aaron shrugged it off, " Doesn't always look like it mate...calling him allsorts...nutcase, crack pot...funnyface"

Jack looked up at him, "I don't mean it...but he's different...he's not dad any more...he's like he's a different person"

Aaron looked at him, "He's STILL yah dad...he'll be back to normal soon...you'll see"

Jack swallowed, "But I don't know what to say to him...it's hard"

Aaron rubbed Jack's little shoulder, "You don't have to say anything to him, mate...just show him"

Aaron then went off to get a shower before bedtime. Jackson switched off downstairs, and as he stopped at the botton of the stairs, he picked up the wedding invite addressed to him and Aaron on the side...with the anger building in him, he screwed up the invite and lobbed it in the bin, then went up the stairs to bed. As he passed Jack's room, he stuck his head in, "night son"

Jack looked up from the comic he was reading, "Dad, can I have a borrow of yah?"

Jackson came in with his hands in his pockets, he looked puzzled, "What is it son...?"

There was no answer with words. Jack sprung up and hugged his dad tight.

And that was all what was needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE...MAYBE ANOTHER TALE ANOTHER TIME.


End file.
